Chen Gong
Chen Gong is a minor antagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Lu Bu's adviser and strategist. Biography While he was a magistrate of Zhongmou, Chen Gong rescued Cao Cao, who was then a fugitive, by releasing him and leaving his post to join him. However, after Cao Cao reveals his true nature to him, "I prefer to betray the world, rather than let the world betray me!", Chen Gong leaves him. He later tries to dissuade Cao Cao from attacking Tao Qian but fails and will instead offer his services to Zhang Miao. That's when he meeting Lu Bu and eventually becomes his advisor. It is partly because of his good advice that Lu Bu conquers the most of Yan's province by defeating Cao Cao. However, not always listening to his advice, while he alongside with Lu Bu and Zhang Liao is defeated and captured in Xiapi. Chen Gong and Lu Bu refuses to submit and is put to death under Cao Cao. Personality Chen Gong is a collected and perceptive intellectual. While he is often portrayed as the voice of reason within Lu Bu's ranks, primarily concerned with the success of the army's campaigns over personal vendettas. For it would shown his loyalty to Lu Bu is unquestionable, even if he may be exasperated by his lord's recklessness. The recent titles imply that he has a strong sense of justice and morality. Gallery Images Chen_Gong_Qing_Dynasty_Illustration.jpg|Chen Gong in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Chen Gong (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Chen Gong (ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Chen_Gong_(ROTK11).png|Chen Gong in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Chengong-rotk12.jpg|Chen Gong in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Chen_Gong_(ROTK12TB).png|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Chen Gong (1MROTKS).jpg|Thirtieth year anniversary portrait for 100man-nin no Sangokushi Special. Chen_Gong_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. DW6_Chen_Gong.png|Dynasty Warriors 6 screenshot. Chengong-dw8.jpg|Chen Gong in Dynasty Warriors 8. Chen Gong - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Chen Gong's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Chen Gong (DW9).png|Chen Gong in Dynasty Warriors 9. Chen Gong Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Chen Gong's civilian clothes. Chen_Gong_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Chen Gong in Three Kingdoms (2010). Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Chen Gong's End (Warning the Conqueror)|Chen Gong's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *Chen Gong appears as one of the playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Deconstructed on the historical route, where his and Lu Bu's differences in personality create a hostile situation where Lu Bu refuses to listen to Chen Gong's strategic and political advice, and Chen Gong gets so fed up with Lu Bu's arrogance and incompetence outside the narrow tactical sphere that he stops trying to talk to him. It leads to defeat after defeat, only deepening the chasm between them until each one dies insulting the other. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Fictionalized Category:Trickster Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Envious Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcer Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Successful Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Amoral Category:Oppressors Category:Protective Category:One-Man Army Category:Crossover Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Posthumous Category:God Wannabe Category:Mastermind Category:Servant of Hero